White Whisperer
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Hejh-u', is the tracker in a group of 3 isolated Bad Bloods on the Game Preserve. They've just rescued a human girl that the Bad Bloods and the Jungle Clan have been fighting over. A girl with no real existence and no voice, what's she worth dying for?


She lay there, sleeping quietly. Something pushed against her cheek, and she stirred slightly in her sleep. Strange, smooth, slick articles touched her skin until she woke up, opening her eyes to darkness. That pulled black lips back and growled, showing sharp teeth as saliva dripped down. With a yelp, she stood up and withdrew, slamming her back onto a wall, having awoken in a corner.

Three Xenomorphs were in the room with her, thick saliva dripping down from their gasping jaws, their black lips pulled back. They pinned her in the corner and she screamed, until one of them barking at her brought her scream to a stop. They pushed their muzzles against her skin, occasionally up the hem of her dress, investigating her. They pulled away from her, and she slid to the floor, panting. The Xenomorphs pushed their heads under her hands, no longer growling, one of them lying down next to her, the other two forcing her to pet them.

They were going to eat her, weren't they! She shivered uncontrollably, scared of the upcoming doom. Suddenly, a door to the room was thrown open, making her jolt as a large shadow stood in the doorway. The shadow-no- it was a being- they walked over and grabbed her arm roughly, and pushed her out of the room as the Xenomorphs jumped into the being and ripped it to shreds as she fell to the ground with a grunt. The door was slammed shut and the sound of a lock could be heard, but it was too bright outside of the dark room that she was temporarily blinded.

Two more pairs of hands grabbed her arms and dragged her away from the room and she closed her eyes tightly.

_What's going on! Where am I? What were those things?_

She was pushed into a huge basin of water by the two muscular creatures that had dragged her away from the room. She yelped as they ripped off her dress, and more muscular beings came over, dressed skirts of battle-ready women. They scrubbed her clean in the water as she yelled in pain from the roughness of the scrubbing, leaving her skin almost red from rawness. They pulled her out, hastily drying her off, before dressing her in probably, one of the skimpiest garments she'd ever worn in her entire life.

Two pieces of clothe, one on the front, one for the back, connected to each other by three strings of thing thread or wire on each side of her hips, surprisingly, not falling off, a thin pair of panties on underneath. The front piece went from her collar bone to the ground, but it was held on around her upper arms by the same 3 threads/wire/pieces of cloth on each side. She looked around.

Muscular aliens with dark forest and brown skin and long, black dreadlocks all around, various standing guard on what seemed to be some type of platform, below, others screeched and roared for something. The women her taller than the others- you could tell because they had bras on underneath fishnets, and were more muscular.

They tied her wrists together with this rope, the palms of her hands touching each other from the tight wrapping, before one of the smaller creatures grabbed her arm and dragged her out from behind the series of temporary walls that she had been bathed and dressed behind. It growled something to the waiting ones, and their roars grew louder as the creature shoved her in front of it. She yipped, almost falling off the edge of the platform, the by standing creatures.

Another creature, probably a male, dressed in some articles of white, pulled her to a circular table in the middle of the platform. This one bent down and clasped a thin circlet of gold to her left calf; a sheer, see through, white mesh hanging down from it to her feet, before her attached three more. Two just below both her elbows and another on the same area of her right left. This one pushed her onto the circular platform that was more like a huge gear to a clock, than a plat form. There were strange holdings on the gear that she sat up on.

Other creatures came and moved her wrists and ankles into the holdings that wrapped around the offered parts of her body, binding her to the gear as another pulled a lever. Her legs apart and her bond wrists above her head. The gear groaned and creaked on other, un-oiled gears, and it lifted upwards in a slow, gradual climb from 0 degrees to 90. She struggled and yelled out in shock and surprise as it worked, before it came to a merciless stop, jolting her forward and bringing her back into its surface with a sickening snap.

The creatures cheered and shouted out, as the creature in white stood in front of her., back to her. It opened its arms and spoke in a garbled tongue to its fellow brothers and sisters, gesturing to her often, before holding up a knife that caught the light of the sun on its blade. She looked at the knife, and immediately knew what this saw about.

Sacrifice.

She wondered what she had gotten herself into now, as she closed her eyes and quietly accepted that she probably deserved this end. Suddenly, there was an outcry of displeasure and unhappiness. These moments before death, really did feel like forever. The ground shook violently, and she hit her head against the gear, rendering her unconscious. The last thing she remembered, were the shackles breaking and falling against a warm body.

_**White Whisperer**_

_**Chapter 1- Commotion**_

~Somewhere in the Game Preserve~

The girl hadn't moved once, since we stole her from the Jungle Clan. WE had her first- those jungle clan bastards had no right to steal her from us when she was our Clan's. "We should check her pulse." I offered,

"Shut up, Hejh-u'." Bayhki said bluntly, the girl over his shoulder as we all walked. "No one touch her until we get to the camp." I nodded,

"We're within camp grounds, can I touch her NOW?" Bayhki stopped, letting the one who said such a thing pass him up, before punching him in the face. "OW! Why Bayhki?" Bayhki continued walking until we were in camp.

Large totem poles of sharp wood and metal, jetted from the ground in out camp, in the middle was a large bonfire with dead animals roasting over it. There were various tents, but only 6 or 7- the biggest one was Bayhki's tent with a 15 foot diameter. He went in and we followed, as he bounced the girl on his shoulder, before catching her in his arms, and laying her down on his bed. "They marked her, obviously, somewhere on her person. Find the marking." Bayhki ordered, and 2 other pairs of hands aside from my own, began to poke and prod her.

The skin was a soft, ivory color. In some places, the skin was pinker, in others, bouncier. She smelt of…licorice. Bayhki found it on the back of her inner thigh, "Here." He said, as she stirred and let out a soft moan.

"She's waking up-!" Before Bayhki could hear me, he mercilessly flipped her over onto her stomach, putting the tip of his forefinger's nail to the scar of the Jungle clan.

"We will re-brand you." Bayhki said, as she blinked, fully conscious, while he pressed the tip of his nail to her soft flesh and racked it across her skin. She let out a yell of pain, trying to get away, but I grabbed the ropes that still bound her wrists and held her down. Bayhki scraped our clan's marking over the barely visible scar of the Jungle Clan, as she yelled and shouted in loud protest. "Done." I released her, and she lay there, panting, "Why does she hyperventilate like this?"

"She is human. The pain was probably too much for her." I said, Bayhki nodding, grabbing a blanket and throwing it on top of her, as if he was throwing money at some cheap whore he'd just finished with. With that, he left, and I looked at her, as she laid there, tears running down her face. She let out a shaky sob and covered her face, as I bent down and re-covered her with the blanket correctly, so she would be warm. She sniffed, wiping her eyes, shivering, before pulling the blanket up higher. I left the tent and sat around the bonfires after she fell asleep.

Eventually, she came out from the tent and sat at one of the bonfires, myself, Bayhki, and Jukan, our second-in-command, at the fire she sat down at. "Show me that marking, girl." Bayhki ordered, sitting down and pulling her hips into his lap, making the girl yelp in surprise. He aggressively spread her legs as she tried to close them. Bayhki ran a finger over the newly scabbed branding in her flesh from his nail. "That's the only mark that should be on you." He released her, shoving her away from him and ripping off a huge morsel from the roasting carcass over the fire.

The girl dejectedly sat down, hugging herself and shivering. "She shivers a lot." Jukan mentioned, and I looked over at her. She hugged herself tightly in the outfit those bastards from the Jungle Clan had given her. We didn't have anything for her, so, it would have to do. "Maybe she's cold." I stood up and went to my tent, coming back with a thick hide of a recent kill, and wrapped her in it. She smiled softly at me, before pulling it tighter around her, as Bayhki patted her on the head in a 'good girl' gesture. "We will start the Hunt soon. Maybe we can use her. The girl."

"Not a chance, Jukan." Bayhki growled hoarsely, "If we use her for bait, then she may get captured by the Jungle Clan again. She'll stay with us as all times, if not, one of us will be with her. End of discussion." Bayhki said, pulling the girl to her feet with his free hand, and she looked at him. "Now, dance for us." He ordered her, but the Girl looked at him strangely, "DANCE!" He thundered, making her flinch.

"Bayhki, stop. She doesn't know what we're saying." I said, gently taking her from his grasp, and wondering how to charade 'dance'. I pointed to her, and then twirled my finger in a circle, and she blinked. Then, she twirled slowly, and I nodded, "Let me tie her hair- it'll get caught on fire and burn her alive if I don't." Bayhki begrudgingly accepted my offer, and I tied up her hair in a sloppy bun on top of her head. She smiled, and bounced from my hold, going to the where she was standing before, slightly closer to the fire than I was.

She put her palms together in front of her, and her left foot in front of her right, on her toes, before she quickly spun and her dance began. We all watched her dance as we ate. Twirls, dips, nimble leaps that never dealt injury. When the fire swayed from side to side, so did her body and her hips. No longer did the fire flicker of its own free will. When her hand shot forward, the flames mimicked their new master. At one points, she even leaned back, drawing her hands to her body, and the flames followed her, almost singing her hair before being pushed back. "Enough." Bayhki said, pulling her over to sit on the fallen log he sat on, pulling some meat of the piece of the carcass he was eating, and offering it to her, "Eat." She looked at it, and shook her head. "Eat." Bayhki growled threateningly.

"Bayhki, don't be so harsh with her. If you scare her off, she'll kill herself, or run away." I told him bluntly, and he glared my way, "She's denying the piece you're offering her because it's too big for her to chew. She'd suffocate. Rip it into smaller chunks and she'll eat it, I'm sure."

"Sorry, Hejh-u', I forgot you were the Human-oligist." Bayhki countered in my direction, but followed my advice anyways. The girl accepted these smaller chunks and ate from his right hand that was offered to her, as he ripped his own portions off the piece he held in his left hand. She nibbled on the last chunk, as Bayhki spoke, "The humans are getting closer. We'll trap them tomorrow, but tonight, as they wander, we will sleep. The Girl will have to be safe and with us while we hunt them tomorrow."

"The girl needs a name," I told him, "We can't just keep calling her 'girl'." Jukan looked over,

"He's right, Bayhki." Jukan said, and Bayhki looked at the girl. No- OUR girl. She was always one of us. The Jungle Clan's mark may have been accepted by her skin, but it will accept our marks as well. The ivory that is her skin is an open canvas that will accept any mark lay upon it, despite how much pain the marked being will get from such an act. She is a cursed girl, and as Jukan and Bayhki argue over a name for her she sits still and quiet as stone.

The strip of fur I had used to tie up her hair had fallen while she had danced, and the jet black waves of hair lay around her. When she stood, it went to her knees. Her eyes were green- the purest, clearest green I'd ever beheld in my life. Beasts were charmed into submission upon meeting her, and she didn't speak a word, nor did she act out.

I watched as Bayhki jumped from his seat, at the heat of his boiling point, Jukan just two inches in front of him. The girl stood, and put her hands on both their chests. The two calmed and sat down after a moment. "She is human. Let's give her a human name." I offered,

"Good idea. Hm…I will name her…Wawanya." Bayhki said, looking at her, and she looked back, "Wa-Wan-Yah. It is your name now. Wawanya." He told her, and she smiled,

"Oooh, ohhn, kay."

"See? I told you she didn't understand us." I said bluntly. I leaned down, knowing a little of the human alphabet, and wrote the letters in the dust for her. She read them, and pointed to herself before pointing to the name. I nodded, and she smiled.

"Wawanya." She smiled.

I went on patrol. I came back to find no one around the fire. I checked Jukan's tent, and he lay, asleep. Alone. Walking over and moving aside the entrance to Bayhki's tent. Wawanya was asleep, lying on the bed, Bayhki beside her. His head was on her chest, his left hand on her right wrist as he wrapped her arm around his neck. I watched as she stirred in her sleep quietly, and continued to slumber, still and motionless. The heavy entrance curtain fell as I stepped back and went to my own tent.

The girl we called 'The White Whisperer'- the Witch who charmed Beasts- was once the Jungle Clan's, but for years she had been our own, and we had been feuding over possession of her. Now- she was ours once more. I lay down on my own bed, and I remembered how every time we went to get her, she ran to us and used us each as a shield, one time or another.

She ran to us.

She was one of us.


End file.
